Our Will
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: The mystery of the void century started to blur into reality with the appearance of these shadows around the bearer of D. From time to time. Who are they? What is their goal?
1. The First Will

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Author's Note** : My first try on a crossover between One Piece and Naruto. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The First Will.**

The first time one of them appeared, the world went into a pandemonium.

It was on the day the pirate king was scheduled to be executed.

In Loguetown, the place where he was born, thousands people gathered to watch his execution.

The marines were going to make an example of the pirate king to prevent others from becoming pirates.

But the marines were mistaken.

"My wealth and treasures? If you want it, I'll let you have it… Search for it! I left all of it at that place."

Gol D. Roger turned his fading life into a huge flame that engulfed the entire world with those words.

He grinned at the face of death as the blade of his executioners started to fall towards him. He was going to die one way or another with the disease eating him alive from the inside anyway. That's why, he gave himself up to the marines. He felt quite satisfied with his life. He achieved his dream. Wealth, fame, power… he obtained everything the world had to offer. He already came farther than any man in the blues. He had many friends and exciting adventures. He had a lover and Garp will take care of the child inside Rouge. He already visited so many places and discovered the secret that the world held. He stood closest to the world's truth more than anyone else. He was the pirate king, the freest man in the world.

'It was a good life…' He thought as the blades were just a few more inches from him.

Then, it happened. A man wearing a dark cloak appeared and vanished in a split second, taking the pirate king with him. He was too fast for anyone to really get a good look at him.

All that's left behind was three things.

First, the blades that fell into thin air.

Second, The executioners who were already dead before their body even reached the ground.

And third, the total pandemonium across the entire world for the world government to deal with.

The news spread like a wildfire. A mysterious man appeared out of nowhere, saved Gold Roger, and vanished into thin air, taking the pirate king with him to an unknown place. Even until a week later, both whereabouts were still a mystery to the world.

* * *

In South Blue, Baterilla, six people gathered inside a house protected by a barrier, making it unseen to people passing by.

"Thank you. Thank you for saving Roger." Portgas D. Rouge said in a soft voice to the man who brought her lover home safely.

The man with the silver hair turned his attention from the book he was reading to face her. His eye that was uncovered by his forehead protector turned into an 'U' shape.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile that was unseen by his mask.

When the man returned his attention to his book, Rouge turned her eyes to the pink-haired girl whose hands were glowing green.

She was healing Roger from his disease and it was miraculously working.

A few seconds later, the girl took a step back and wiped her forehead.

"It is done."

Roger took a few deep breaths and grinned. He could already feel it before even the voice of all things whispered that he was completely cured from his disease.

"Thank you, Sakura. You are the best doctor ever."

And Roger really meant it. Not even Crocus was as good as her.

"I know right! Sakura-chan is the best doctor ever!"

"Shut up, Naruto. You are so noisy."

"What did you say, bastard?!"

"Oh, geez! Cut it out you two!"

Hatake Kakashi sighed. Honestly, those three always kept acting like children no matter how long time passed by.

Roger and Rouge just looked on with amusement.

 _Hatake Kakashi…_

 _Uzumaki Naruto…_

 _Haruno Sakura…_

 _Uchiha Sasuke…_

These four were his and Rouge's saviors. It was Kakashi who rescued him from his execution. It was Sakura who miraculously cured his supposed incurable disease. It was Naruto and Sasuke who protected Rouge and his unborn baby while he away and bring them safely to this place.

"Hey, you four…" The four ninja turned their attention to Roger as one.

"Become my nakama!"

It was Naruto who answered with a smile.

"We already are."

They left the house after making Roger and Rouge swore to never speak about them, not even to their closest friends.

"We will reveal ourselves when the time is right."

* * *

A few months later, Gol D. Ace was born.

Roger and Rouge loved him unconditionally.

A few days after Ace was born, Roger and Rouge left the house. He did disband his crew and lost contact with them in the time he spent with Rouge and Ace in that house but it was easy to gather them all again.

In no time, he made the headlines.

' _The Pirate King was Back!'_

Rouge was dubbed 'The Pirate Queen' by the world and Ace was dubbed 'The Pirate Prince' not long after that _._

His allies, crewmates, comrades, friends, enemies and rivals alike approached him from time to time but he was ready for them all. He no longer had any intentions of dying. Now that his disease was cured, he had the intention to see his son become a fine man one day.

Of course, there were questions but he never once mentioned those four. He will keep his promise to his saviors.

"Hey, I think it is a good time to visit Whitebeard." The pirate king said while picking up his son. Rouge just smiled and nodded.

"Alright! Let's go find him!"

* * *

Two years after that, the Ohara vanished from the face of the earth before even the buster call was initiated. Among the people who vanished inside the island, one of them was a former vice admiral named Jaguar D. Saul. He was last seen talking with four unknown people with no clear appearance.

As the world buzzed on the Ohara's mysterious disappearance, Four people were walking calmly on the surface of the sea.

"Alright, where are we going next?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"North Blue. Flevance." Uchiha Sasuke replied calmly.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Thank you.


	2. The Second Will

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Author's Note:** Surprise! This story was in fact not abandoned! It took me more than a year to update this story and I really am sorry for that. I got really busy in real life. For real, man. I took my classes on college. I worked as an assistant professor by day and a mathematic lecturer by night. As a matter of fact, my thesis just finally got the needed approval signs a few days ago. But hey, at least it finally got updated! Thank you for your patience. Anyway, I was planning to sleep a few hours ago but I didn't quite manage it and I ended up writing this chapter. Well, I am glad I did. Please do enjoy the chapter, people!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Second Will.**

In North Blue, Flevance, also known as the White City, a place that was said to be straight out of a snowy country in a fairy tale, as the earth, trees, and grass were all pure white, and the beauty was so stunning that it left visitors wondering whether the island was real or not, resided a family of D.

They were also suffering from a deadly disease caused by Amber Lead called the Amber Lead Syndrome.

Amber Lead was a white ore that was only found only in the country of Flevance. The white ore was poisonous by nature when exposed to the skin.

Amber Lead Syndrome itself was a non-contagious, hereditary disease caused by the accumulation of amber lead in the victim's body after prolonged exposure. Amber Lead poisoning was unnoticeable in its early stages when in low concentration, but its effects were observable, given that each succeeding generation in Flevance had noticeably shorter life spans. This was due to the fact that the level of amber lead concentration in a child was obtained from his or her parents, leading to everyone in Flevance having the same, but accumulating, concentration of amber lead poisoning over time. It accumulated to the point where a generation of children would die before coming of age and leaving any descendants concentration reached worrying levels, signs and symptoms of the disease were easily visible on the victim. White blotches of skin appeared on the victim's body and their hair was bleached white. They also felt chronic pain where white blotches were, causing much suffering until their eventual demise.

However, extracting the poison wasn't an impossible feat with the arrival of the shadows.

"There is no such thing as despair in this world, a merciful hand will always reach out. One after another, angels will certainly descent to your aid." A sister's soothing voice gently told the children of Flevance once.

When four particular people appeared in Flevance and a certain pink-haired girl shown them a miraculous way to extract the poison and cured them, the children cannot be blamed for believing her to be an angel sent from the heaven up above and completely smitten by her. They flocked to her like little birds every single day.

Out of the four ninja, it was obvious that the children especially admired the pink-haired one who pretty much healed everyone in just a few days after her arrival there, a feat that not even the best doctor in the island could achieve in years. Those children also included one Trafalgar D. Water law and one Trafalgar D. Water Lami.

They stayed in Flevance for three years, completely disposing the Amber Lead and teaching the Flevance people many things. Their island might never be as prosper as it once with the poisonous white ore gone but they would live a long life with no deadly disease threatening to take their life for every moment.

When the royal family tried to protest to the disposal of the Amber Lead, Uchiha Sasuke quietly stood in front of them and his left eye changed from onyx to red and black, resembling a pinwheel. At once, all the members of the royal family looked like they were hypnotized and simply agreed with everything like a mindless puppet.

No messengers ever made it out of Flevance. A flash of lightning was the last thing they all saw before their life ended. Thus, the world government remained ignorant of the things in Flevance.

If the children loudly referred to Sakura as an angel, they secretly agreed to quietly call Sasuke a demon behind his back.

Sasuke was exasperated. Sakura was amused. Naruto and Kakashi also laughed in amusement.

They liked to tell the children a story but the one that seemed to interest them the most seemed to be the story of a paramecia-type devil fruit which was renowned and coveted for allowing the user to perform miraculous surgery as well as to cure diseases without any known cures and even circumvented physical disabilities. It was an ultimate devil fruit that if wielded by someone of true brilliance, it got the power to fulfil one of humanity's oldest dreams. The devil fruit was called the Ope Ope no Mi. It was probably because they were children who were all aspiring to become a great doctor someday in the future so the story that interested them the most was something medical related.

When it was time for them to leave, Sakura said her goodbye to her most advanced student in private.

"Law, this thing is my treasure, I want you to keep it safe for me. One day, when you become a great doctor in the future, I want you to search and find me. Then, come and return it to me."

It was a worn out forehead protector with stylized leaf engraved to it.

Trafalgar D. Water Law, the brilliant boy that he was, decided to find Ope Ope no mi and become the greatest surgeon ever.

It took another three years before Trafalgar D. Water Law and Trafalgar D. Water Lami set out to the sea and accidentally became a pirate in the process.

They didn't mind. It was a big nice screw you to the world government, anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, that's all for now, I guess. I really must go to sleep right now. Thank you for reading this chapter and see you in the next one! Oh, right, please don't forget to leave a review on your way out. Love you all. I got the third chapter ready and I will probably update this story again in a week or so, we will see. Bye!


	3. The Third Will

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Author's Note:** Well, here is the promised third chapter of this story, folks. I wasn't lying when I told you all that I already typed it. I was planning to update this story about seven days after I released the second chapter but internet decided to be a pain in the ass and prevented me from doing it hence my reason for being late again in my update. Seriously, I want to call the service provider and curse them to hell and back but i don't think that will be really appropriate. So, I just patiently waited until the internet came back. Do you think I should just call them and complain about the whole thing if it happens again? Like this annoying thing happened randomly from time to time. Yeah, it is not the first time and I don't think this will be the last time either. Well, here is the good thing, at least it is not as bad as the gap from the first chapter to the second chapter. Okay, enough with my rambling. Please do enjoy this new chapter, friends! Oh, right! I almost forgot! There is a song included in this chapter, it is Hope by Namie Amuro!

* * *

 **Chapter** **3** **: The** **Third** **Will.**

Four people stood quietly in the snow, not bothered at all by the cold. In silent, they read the writing crafted in a lost language on the stone.

"It is not Roger all along, is it? Just who is the true king?"

Having no answer to her friend's question, Sakura sighed. "No idea but we will find out soon enough, I guess."

Portgas D. Rouge.

Gol D. Ace.

Jaguar D. Saul

Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Trafalgar D. Water Lami.

The father and the mother.

Marshall D. Teach.

Monkey D. Garp.

Monkey D. Dragon.

Monkey D. Luffy.

They already met Roger, Rouge, Ace, Saul, and the Trafalgar family. None of them felt right. So, it left them with four possible known candidates.

Marshall D. Teach. Monkey D. Garp. Monkey D. Dragon. Monkey D. Luffy.

A pirate. A marine. A revolutionary. A kid.

One of them possibly would be the one mentioned on the stone.

"We will take a separate route from now on. Find the true king. Mission start!" Kakashi commanded.

The four disappeared into a blur.

 _Salute to the king._

 _Birth by sleep._

 _Forged by fire._

 _Crowned by red._

 _Salute to the king._

 _Starting in dawn._

 _Growing in blue._

 _Awakening in death._

 _Salute to the king._

 _Human by right._

 _Devil by blood._

 _Demon by choice._

In Baltigo, two men stood quietly in the wind, regarding each other silently.

"Monkey D. Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army." The young man said softly.

"And who might you be, young man?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I wish to join the Revolutionary Army."

 _Rejoice, world! The king and his crew of miracle shall arrive soon!_

 _The king, a boy crowned so long ago._

 _His swordman, the one with a childhood promise._

 _His navigator, a witch who passed her trial with tears and blood._

 _His snipper, a brave warrior of the sea._

 _His cook, a prince from an evil kingdom._

 _His doctor, not human but far kinder than anyone._

 _His archaeologist, the last of her people._

 _His shipwright, a cyborg._

 _His musician, the soul king._

 _His helmsman, a knight of different race._

 _His ship, the personification of the sun with a merry soul._

Inside a marine headquarters, a young woman suddenly turned around before calling the man that just passed her.

"The Marine hero, Monkey D. Garp?"

Hearing his name being called, Garp turned around to see a young woman with short pink hair.

"Oh, that's me. Are you a new recruit? I haven't see your face before." Garp said with his usual grin.

The young woman smiled. "Haruno Sakura. I am new here. It is an honour to meet you, sir."

 _My heart throbs at the thought of you_

 _Limitless power surges_

 _As long as you wish, we will brandish our unchanging bond_

 _We are hope_

 _The joy of letting our true feelings fly at each other_

 _The pain from how we laughed our heads off to dry our tears_

 _We connect them together and in the wind ah_

 _It's fluttering higher and higher_

 _Why did you give up on your search?_

 _Why did you keep fighting by yourself?_

 _Say, what kind of future did you prepare for?_

 _Have you fulfilled your dream?_

 _My heart throbs at the thought of you_

 _Limitless power surges_

 _As long as you wish, we will brandish our unchanging bond_

 _We are hope_

 _At the broad, blue end of the world_

 _There is a place that I want to go with you_

 _The sea route that we take_

 _Decided long ago in the past_

 _Your voice that has not reached me yet_

 _Crushes my helpless heart_

 _I am wanting you_

 _So I will keep believing in the morning when the light comes in_

 _Close your eyes and listen carefully_

 _Let's look for your answer_

 _The road always continues towards the sea that you have never seen_

 _We are hope_

 _At the broad, blue end of the world_

 _There is a place that I have to return to with you_

 _We will be forever_

 _Decided long ago in the past_

"Marshall D. Teach?"

"Huh? Yeah, that's me. Aren't you that newbie?"

"Hatake Kakashi, a pleasure." Kakashi introduced himself calmly.

 _To you, my dearest friend, hundreds years from now._

 _I write this to tell you something of great importance. A story, if you will. A history, if you desire so. A long, long time ago, our ancestor made a great mistake. A deal with the devil. An evil seed was planted into our world, blooming into a despicable flower. Our ancestor, the goddess, was cursed to become a demon for all eternity in exchange of unspeakable power. Through countless deaths and endless bloodsheds, we sealed the demon and achieved a temporary peace. None of us realized it at that time. None of us realized that by sealing the demon, we had released something else, something far worse. The devil. We called it karma, a punishment surely befitting us for all the sins we committed in our dark history._

 _On the bleak horizon, there is only despair and destruction that awaits me. I know that my time has come near but I do not fear death for I believe that after life, our body will become one with the nature and our soul will pass on to another place with no time, a place where light and darkness balanced the other. I only fear that history will repeat itself and calamity will befall this world once more. Will you be ready by then, my friend?_

 _A kingdom stronger than any kingdoms out there will surely arise from our ashes, prompting the wrath of the twenty. United as one, the twenty will strike. The moon shall turn red, marking the fall of the kingdom. Beware that everything will be erased into a white nothingness and the might of the celestial dragons shall remain supreme for a very long time. Will you rather become a slave in heaven or be free in hell? Each one to their own choice, my friend._

 _However, you need not to worry. One day, their rule shall come to an end. At the world most direst moment, the child of prophecy shall appear and lead you all to the dawn of the new world. The chosen saviour will hail from a very special clan, a natural enemy of god. He is the rightful king of the world, the one who shall free all. You, my friend, have known him all along but his identity must remain a secret until the promised time. I, too, shall take this secret to the grave with me._

 _To you, I left my three prized treasures. One that shall make you capable to command the sea, one that shall make you capable to ruin the sky, and one that shall make you capable to conquer the land. Gather all three and you shall have the capability to bring both prosperity and ruin unto the world should you desire so. These treasures are my gift to you. To you alone, these three shall belong. You , and you alone, are the only one who will always be worthy. I curse those who will try to take this from you._

 _I long to be with you once again, to see the sunrise and the sunset side by side. You, the one who can truly hear my voice, my equal, my light, my only friend. I feel so lonely without you. Should fate allow it, let us meet again under the same blue sky once again, wherever and whoever we may be then. I will show you something amazing, something that which you have never seen before._

 _Now, I must part with you. Part of the journey is the end. However, I will tell you that truly there is no end to our journey. An end only means a beginning of another great adventure, my friend. In time, the rest of the world will forget but I want you to always remember. We live in the shadow in order to serve the light. We will always be with you, unseen by the rest of the world. I hope this truth will set you free. Long live the will of fire. Long live the will of D. Long live the king!_

 _Always and forever true,_

 _YM_

"Hey, kid. What's your name?"

"I am Monkey D. Luffy! I am going to become a pirate king one day!" The kid answered with a high pitched tone.

Naruto smiled. Bingo. This one felt right. He found the right one.

"I believe you. I am Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Luffy."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Well, I guess I will just end it there for now since it is getting late and I am starting to feel sleepy. See you all in the next chapter, I guess. Thank you for reading, folks! Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Anyway, I also want to say thank you to everyone who leave a review in the first and second chapter of this story. I really appreciate it, you all! You know what, I can't believe that I actually forget to reply to one of the reviewers! My dear guest from chapter one, please forgive me. I don't know if you understand English since you left your review in Spanish, but I hope you do since you read my story cause I am going to reply to your review from chapter one in English since I pretty much don't understand Spanish. Yeah, I used Google translator for it since I just pretty much understand the basic of it. Anyway, here is a reply to your review!

 **Guest** : Thank you for leaving a review! I really appreciate it.


End file.
